Hachiman's Hands: Yukino
by The Quotable Patella
Summary: An (failed) attempt in HachiYuki massage smut fic.


**Monte Grato Condominium Complex, 1-chome-11-3, Hongo** **本郷**

It was evening. Multitudes of light clouds partially illumined by the moonbeams overspread the horizon, and through them floated the full moon in its tranquil majesty, her splendour only accentuated by the warm, glistening city lights, like a beautiful fireflies that lit up the otherwise canopy of stygian blackness.

Hachiman drew in the beige pinch pleated curtains with one last parting gaze at the beauteous view of the Tokyo cityscape through the glazed windows. The serene melodies of Pachelbel's canon flowed from the bluetooth speaker, placed atop the mahogany furnished study desk as Yukino let out a deep sigh in relief.

"Finally!" she muttered, as she let out a low hiss of satisfaction. "Finally, this assignment is completed. No thanks to you, _Lazygaya-kun_ " her wonted memeanour morphing into an uncharacteristic pout.

Hachiman chuckled slightly. "Well, it's not my fault that you have lost that bet, right?"

She whipped her head towards his direction, glowering at him icily. A sudden surge of pain stuck through her neck, as an agonised wince escaped her lips. The humor on Hachiman's face disappeared instantly.

"Are you okay, Yukino?" his tone immediately shifted to that of concern.

"Obviously I'm not Hachiman, as you can see." she groaned. The snark in her however was not affected, not even in the slightest.

"Stay still." he said, as he inched his way towards her.

* * *

"Does it hurt here?" he asked softly, probing her nape gently with feathery touches through her loosened pajama shirt.

"Here?"

She winced in pain suddenly, as he applied slight pressure on her lower cervical muscle.

"Hmm...I think your neck joint muscle was over-stressed." he mused. "Well, luckily it's just a simple sprain. This ointment would do."

"When did you become an expert in chiropractic, Hachiman?" she quipped, with a teasing smirk donning her face.

A brief look of dismay flashed through his eyes as he held back a splutter.

' _You have to ignore her Hachiman. Don't give in to the temptations, 'cause that's exactly she wants!'_ he repeatedly chanted the mantra in his head.

With a deep, calming breath, he squeezed a moderate amount of ointment into his hands and began spreading it over the intricate contours of her dainty neck. He began gliding downwards gently, until coming to a halt on the nape of her neck. Then, all of a sudden, he did a small two fingered pluck on her smooth, velvety skin.

She gave out a soft mewl, the only sound she could now currently force out of her throat. A warm, pleasant tingle coursed down her spine and spread throughout her entire body as his long fingers gently kneaded the knots inside her soft cervical muscles.

He chuckled slightly. "Good?"

Her response was inarticulate at best.

He continued to find the knots of tension, pausing momentarily to gently roll these spots with his thumb and index fingers and stretched them until they were released. It was getting more and more difficult for her to hold back her amorous moans with each sensual ministration of his magical fingers. Her Hachiman was fabulous!

Her groans of pleasure only grew louder and more frequent as his fingers slowly delved deeper inside the crevices of her loosened pan-san pajama.

"Hachimannnn!" With a sudden scream of pure bliss, she threw her head back, the overwhelming sensations battering her senses completely.

A glazed look enveloped his dead eyes as his thin lips morphed into an amorous smirk. Apparently he had found a sensitive spot of hers. He kneaded the exact same spot again, _roughly_ , his constant ministrations on the sweet spot driving her into an extreme frenzy of ecstasy.

"Hachimannnn! You're...you're..." no longer was she able to hold herself back from screaming in pleasure, as he ploughed through a difficult spindle of nerves on her extremely sensitive nuchal zone, which made her give out a shrill cry of pure ecstasy.

"Good looorddd!" her face was hot, her dainty nape flushed red, her skin was tingling and her voice was trembling.

' _How did he become so good at this?!'_ she thought, biting down her lower lip, stifling a moan, as her eyes rolled back in pure pleasure.

Her lascivious moans were absolutely melodic to his ears as the gentle pitter-patter of his thumbs and forefingers delved deeper, his wayward fingers precariously away from the modest swell of her lingerie covered chest.

* * *

To be honest, Hachiman only thought of giving her neck massage initially, however, one thing led to another and it eventually lead to almost naked Yukino barring her purple cat lingerie and underwear and Hachiman in their private bedroom.

"Lay down," he said, his voice clear and unnaturally firm.

She couldn't even utter a single word, all she could do was to follow his order wordlessly. The soft, cushiony bed felt warm under her skin, the satiny smooth covers pressing against her cat pawed lingerie covered breasts as she stretched her sumptuous body out before him.

He unhooked the bra gently before pulling it away. A rich, floral, herbaceous scent permeated the warm air of the air conditioner, as Hachiman unsealed the scented oil bottle.

' _Lavender!_ ' she recognised immediately.

He poured the scented oil on her slim, well proportioned back. She gasped as she felt the first contact of his maverick fingers smoothing along her sumptuous back, the light brown oil trickling down her perfect silken alabaster skin, meandering along the lengths of her gentle curves and the subtle slopes of her impeccable back.

He glided his palms along her smooth, velvety back, gently kneading the aching muscles, loosening the knots and tension as warmth seeped into her body.

Every knot of hers was dealt with pressure that was just right, by his dexterous fingers that moved precisely along the entire sensuous length of her back. As his wayward fingers ventured lower, approaching closer to her perfectly sculpted hips, that would make even Aphrodite seethe in envy, she realized that it wasn't only his palms that were warming her. He was drawing her inner warmth as well!

Hachiman was so focused on making Yukino writhe, convulse in utmost pleasure, that he did not notice his fingers approaching the forbidden territory.

She froze as his amorous palms squeezed her supple derriere. Her cerulean eyes glazed in uncontrollable rapture, her breathing became shallower and laboured as his titillating touches around the forbidden territory sent her into the precarious edges of frenzied ecstasy.

His hands stopped in their tracks the instant he realized where they had gone. His eyes widened in panic.

"Don't stop!" she whimpered, her voice quivering "Just…just keep going, it's alright."

"A-are you sure Yukino?" he asked hesitantly.

Sighing, she rolled over on to her back, presenting him with her nudity for the very first time, relishing the flabbergasted expression on his face as he gazed upon her hungrily.

"Touch me, Hachiman..." she almost whimpered as her body curled towards him in wanting. She saw him swallow hard and inhale a deep breath before he leaned over her and began to run a finger along her clavicle, his indigo black eyes brimming with desire.

This was delicious torture, a slow exploration of every inch of her skin, oiled until it shone and scented with exotic perfume. His fingers danced across her nipples as she arched her back in delirium and bit her lip, nerves singing with the electricity of her need for him. She was almost incoherent by the time he parted her thighs and began to stroke her pistils, his fingers slick with oil and with her arousal.

Her luscious body writhed, convulsed at his touch, like a live wire, feeling the tension gradually building up within her as she approached towards her peak, once more. She could never get enough of this feeling, as if everything in the world had narrowed down to this single point in time and space, to just two people in one perfect moment, as if nothing else existed or mattered.

Just as her skin started to feel too tight, just as fire pooled low inside her, just as she was on the verge of shattering before him, Hachiman stopped.

Yukino let out a desperate whine and pulled him down towards her.

"Patience my princess." he cooed, smiling at her furious expression. "I have not finished with you yet."


End file.
